Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels are display devices made of organic materials, which are featured with low operation voltage, fast response time, high light-emitting efficiency, wide viewing angle, and wide operating temperature range, etc. OLED display panels allow display devices to have a light and thin design, a low power consumption, and a curved surface.
Currently, OLED display panels are widely used in various display devices such as smart phones. To suppress image retention/image sticking without affecting the display brightness, a dimming mode is often used to drive the OLED display panels, such that a plurality of alternately dark and bright stripes continuously scroll downward in the display region of the OLED display panel.
The disclosed display panel, driving method thereof, and display apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.